El casamiento de Hiko
by Abulafia
Summary: Hiko va a contarle a Bunchuu sobre su futuro casamiento.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Houshin Engi me pertenece. Ellos pertenecen a Fujisaki Ryu

El casamiento de Hiko

Bunchuu emitió un ligero gruñido al fijar la vista sobre el nuevo papel para firmar que sacaba de la pila.

Su humor, por naturaleza áspero, empeoraba cuando era forzado a pasar mucho tiempo sentado en su escritorio del palacio. Todos los documentos requerían un lectura profunda además de una decisión estratégica y crucial.

Notando que sus ojos comenzaban a sentir la fatiga de haber pasado toda la mañana leyendo, el comandante de la dinastía Yin soltó la carta que estaba tratando inútilmente de leer y se giró hacia la única ventana de la habitación.

El día era realmente hermoso. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y una fresca brisa hacia que las hojas de los árboles se balancearan de un lado a otro suavemente. El dulce aroma del almuerzo aún no servido y el murmullo ligero de los pasos de los sirvientes del palacio hicieron que Bunchuu comenzara a cerrar los párpados invadido por el repentino deseo de dormir.

Había cerrado sus ojos durante cinco segundos cuando un sonido que él conocía muy bien interrumpió bruscamente la pacífica atmósfera.

"¡Bunchuu!"

El comandante giró sin apuro hacia la puerta de la habitación que era abierta violentamente en ese momento. Como de costumbre las pisadas de Buseiou se habían escuchado por todo el palacio anunciando su estrepitosa llegada.

"¡Bunchuu!" repitió Hiko caminando hacia él con un enorme sonrisa.

"Buseiou" dijo Bunchuu con frialdad "En este momento estoy trabajando, como sin duda podrás ver. Si no es algo de suma urgencia, regresa más tarde"

Hiko sonrió aún más.

"Mi viejo amigo, se trata de algo de suma urgencia" dijo con seguridad.

/Lo dudo../ pensó Bunchuu indicándole con un gesto rápido que se sentara en una silla frente a él y regresando a sus papeles. Sabía que si Hiko había ido hasta el palacio el hecho de que él aparentemente no le prestara atención no iba a desanimarlo.

Por su parte Hiko estaba demasiado entusiasmado como para sentarse así que permanecía de pie cuando llamó por tercera vez:

"Bunchuu.."

Bunchuu levantó la vista y se contentó con levantar una ceja en señal de interrogación. Su amigo siempre había sido efusivo pero ahora se encontraba eufórico. Ni siquiera el escaso interés que había mostrado había echo vacilar su sonrisa. Bunchuu bajó nuevamente la vista hacia su escritorio.

"¡Bunchuu!"gritó Hiko por cuarta vez. Cuando el comandante estaba por asegurarle que recordaba perfectamente cual era su propio nombre, su amigo agregó"¡Ella aceptó¡Voy a casarme!"

La cabeza de Bunchuu se levantó rápidamente y esta vez el comandante de la dinastía Yin, el hombre más frío y temido del imperio, mostró sin ninguna reserva la sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Qué...cómo..cuándo..?"

En realidad, no tenía ningún motivo para sorprenderse. Hacia ya un tiempo que Hiko le había hablado de la bellísima mujer que había visto en la casa de un compañero de armas de su padre y de su intención de hablar aunque fuera una vez con ella. Pero nunca antes había hablado de matrimonio.

"¡Que ella dijo que sí!" gritó Hiko"¡Después fuimos ambos a pedir premiso a sus padres y ellos también estuvieron de acuerdo¡Nos casaremos a fin de mes!"

Bunchuu, que había quedado shokeado del asombro, logró por fin decir algo coherente.

"Felicitaciones, espero que seas muy feliz" dijo secamente al mismo tiempo en que renovaba su tarea con los documentos.

"¿Eh¿Eso es todo¿Qué clases de amigo eres¡¿No te interesa saber todos los pormenores del asunto!" preguntó Hiko dejándose caer molesto en la silla que antes le habían ofrecido. Sabía que Bunchuu no era una persona demostrativa y que no obtendría de él mucho entusiasmo. Pero el poco interés de su amigo lo desilusionó.

"No" respondió cortantemente Bunchuu sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano. Casi inmediatamente después de que la palabra saliera de su boca se arrepintió de su frialdad y tratando de suavizar su voz agregó "Estoy muy ocupado en este momento. Quizá en otra ocasión"

La sonrisa de Hiko había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

"Entiendo" respondió sin ánimos "Te dejaré hacer tu trabajo."

Buseiou se levantó del asiento y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta. Bunchuu bajo nuevamente la vista.

Antes de salir Hiko se volvió.

"¿Estarás por aquí a fines de mes?" preguntó repentinamente.

"¿Eh?" la pregunta había sorprendido al comandante.

"La boda será a fin de mes, ya te lo dije. Y quiero asegurarme de que no estarás en algún lugar insólito de la región resolviendo algún problemilla para esa fecha" explicó Hiko.

Bunchuu dudó un momento en responder.

"Lo siento, pero para fin mes ya había planificado hacer una visita a la región Norte. No es conveniente aplazarla si queremos seguir siendo respetados como dinastía" respondió finalmente.

"Es cierto" acordó Hiko girándose hacia él. Luego de pensar un momento preguntó "Y ¿qué te parece a principios del mes que viene?"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó a su vez Bunchuu sin comprender a qué se refería el otro.

"Para mi boda, desde luego" respondió Hiko sonriendo fugazmente al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo.

"Acabas de decir que habían decidido que sería a fin de mes..."

"Es verdad, pero quiero que tú estés presente. Por eso quiero saber en que fecha estarás libre de compromisos"

Bunchuu lo miró sorprendido. Inmediatamente ocultó su sorpresa cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro de impaciencia:

"Si aplazas la boda tu futura esposa se enfadará" advirtió.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Hiko sonrió con dulzura.

"Ella no se enfadará. Es por eso que deseo que la conozcas. Si la conocieras jamás pensarías eso"

Bunchuu pensó que esa era la primera vez que los ojos de Hiko brillaban de una forma tan apasionada. Realmente amaba a esa mujer. De pronto sintió como la tristeza se hacía más pesada en su corazón.

"Es posible, pero aún así no tiene caso que retrases tu boda por mí. No se cuando estaré libre, tengo la impresión de que eso no sucederá hasta dentro de un año" dijo dando por concluido el asunto.

"Bien, un año entonces" dijo Hiko con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?"

"Acabas de decir que en un año podrás asistir a nuestra boda. Entonces que así sea" respondió Hiko.

Los ojos de Bunchuu centellaron.

"Eres un estúpido. ¿Por qué es tan importante que yo asista de cualquier forma?" preguntó sin poder ocultar su fastidio.

Hiko lo observó largamente tratando de decidir si esa era una pregunta capciosa de Bunchuu o realmente no lo sabía. La mirada turbia del comandante hicieron que entendiera que Bunchuu no lo sabía.

"Porque eres mi mejor amigo y es muy importante para mi que tú asistas" respondió con su sinceridad característica. Esa misma sinceridad que lograba incomodar tanto a Bunchuu.

Los ojos de Bunchuu se entrecerraron.

"¿Tu mejor amigo?" repitió "Tienes poco tiempo para emplearlo en tener amigos, Buseiou" dijo secamente."Y ahora tendrás aún menos" murmuró más para si mismo que para su compañero.

Temiendo haber hablado demasiado el comandante apartó la mirada de Hiko y regresó a sus documento.

Hiko miró fijamente el rostro casi indescifrable de Bunchuu. No comprendía que le sucedía a su amigo. Aunque... ¿podría ser...?.

"¿Estás celoso, Bunchuu?" preguntó con sorpresa y curiosidad.

"¿Qué dices!" casi gritó Bunchuu creyendo haber escuchado mal.

"¿Estás celoso¿Crees que por casarme con Kashi voy a olvidar nuestra amistad?" preguntó Hiko comprendiendo que había acertado.

"Que cosas estúpidas dices, Buseiou." dijo Bunchuu con firmeza sin mirarlo "Lo que hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora ve a hacer alguno de los trabajos por lo que se te paga"

Buseiou sonrió.

"En un momento. Pero antes de irme solo quiero asegurarte que tu y yo seguiremos siendo amigos incluso si perteneciéramos a distintos bandos. Yo no te olvidaría, porque como dije: eres mi mejor amigo."

Bunchuu no levantó su rostro.

Al no obtener respuesta Hiko soltó un ligero suspiro y se dirigió una vez más hacia la puerta. La abrió y estaba por cruzar el umbral cuando la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

"La región Norte quizá podría esperar..."

Hiko giró complacido.

"¿Y el respeto de la dinastía Yin?" preguntó con un sonrisa casi burlona en los labios.

"Quedará intacto" aseguró Bunchuu "Ya es tiempo de que todos esos asistentes vagos sirvan para algo"

"Entonces¿a fines de mes estás libre?"

"Sí, lo estoy"

"En ese caso quedas oficialmente invitado a la boda de Hiko Buseiou con la bella Kashi"

Bunchuu sonrió.

"Será un placer asistir"respondió sinceramente.

" Ten en cuenta que espero un buen regalo de bodas" ¬¬

"No me provoques, Buseiou.." uu"

Fin


End file.
